oh my stars and sunshine
by father time and baby new year
Summary: a charming older brother and his sister whose always caught in his grasp.
1. Chapter 1

**Completely rewritten. **

**I wrote a fic like this on Violetmistress but this is my new acc. **

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Warning: possessive/manipulative character(s), abuse, incest. Fic will probably approach M rated territory soon. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

''**W**hy did I see you with a boy after 3rd period? Why was he touching you?''

His knee is angled between her thighs and a warm hand captures her wrists above her head, effectively pinning her to the wall.

"Len, please we're in school. Someone might see."

Rin counts to three in her head. His proximity is overwhelming. He smells clean and fresh, like mint and laundry detergent. She smells something floral on his pressed white shirt too. _Lavender? Sage?_

Len is popular with girls. They cling to him like glue and their overly sweet perfume always lingers on his uniform.

''Rin. Answer my question."

'' assigned us as partners to run a few errands for her. I fell and he helped me up-that's all that happened, I promise. I s-swear Gumiya has no inte-''

Her pleading stammers comes to a halt when Len's free hand caresses her cheek.

His touch is soft and his voice is ice when he whispers, ''It would do you good for names of other men to not fall out of your lips. It would also do you good to never talk to him again.''

Before she could blink, his lips crash onto hers. Teeth gnaws soft lips, commanding entrance. His hand leaves her pale cheek to pinch her left hip.

Rin gasps in surprise, giving him an opportunity to jam his tongue in. His hold on her wrists tighten as Rin attempts to struggle.

Finally, the never ending kiss breaks when Len abruptly pushes back. A string of saliva escape their mouths.

''I am going to inform that you will be excused from these meaningless tasks. If you must do them, I will aid you. And from now on any partnership with males will be unnecessary.''

In a faraway place in her mind, Rin muses on how impressive Len's authority is. would be putty in his hands. His charisma is dangerous.

''Don't be a whore darling. You know who you belong to''

Len brushes her swollen red lips with his finger, admiring the fullness. He tilts her head, moves the tendril of flaxen hair away from her creamy neck, and traces the healing bruises.

His mouth replace his fingers and she can feel him smirk in her skin. She tries to suppress a moan as her older brother's tongue and teeth suck harshly on her collarbone.

''_You wear my mark.''_

_/_

''I like your scarf, Rin. It's so pretty and fashionable''

Rin looks down on her rose colored scarf. ''Thank you Miku. My mother gave it to me.''

''Your mother has great style. Oh my god, I saw Len the other day in casual clothes and he looked sooo good. Now I know where he gets it from.''

Rin slowly places her onirgi down. She spent most of her lunches with Miku under a great sakura tree.

She adores Miku but doesn't fail to notice how the pretty teal haired girl is able to sneak Len into any conversation.

''We don't have the same mother, believe it or not. Len and I are half-siblings.''

Once she said it, she instantly regretted it. It was not information that Rin easily volunteered, if she did so at all. Not that she talked to many people.

''Wow I had no idea. You and Len are such a perfect pair of siblings. Isn't he very protective over you? That's very sweet.

Rin holds her breath as if she already knows what Miku was going to say next "I would love to have a boyfriend like him''

The younger girl forces a smile, ''You deserve someone kinder. Len isn't that great.''

Miku laughs, ''Of course you would think that but he is my ideal. It is my dream to go the spring festival with him and watch the fireworks'' she paused as if she was daydreaming''and of course, you would be there too! We can color coordinate our yukatas and eat mochi.''

Rin twirls a strand of blonde hair, contemplating on asking Miku if their friendship was genuine. If she was being used to get to Len.

Rin contemplates but won't ask. The truth will make her heart hurt. She likes having a friend. She doesn't mind pretending.

They talk about the upcoming festival. Miku's enthusiasm is contagious and Rin hopes Len will let her go.

The bell rings and Rin dusts her skirt. She feels something pressed onto her open palm.

Dread creeps up on her as she realizes she's staring at an envelope decorated with pastel hearts.

She looks up at Miku whose shy smile could melt glaciers. "Is this a love letter for Len?"

"I'm sorry Rinny. I didn't want to put it in his locker. He must get so much already and I was hoping you would put a good word in."

"Miku-san, I really do think you deserve better. I know he seems perfect but he-

"He gets along with girls really well. I know. The same could be said for me you know. Boys don't leave me alone." She winks. "And I really do think he's a gentleman. I couldn't just talk to him before because I was dating Kaito"

Rin sighed. "Anything for you Miku."

Miku beamed. "I love you Rinny."

/

Len snatches away the letter from her hand even before she presents it. She hears his sigh of relief that the letter was not directed towards her. He made sure that stopped happening a long time ago.

Rin and Len don't usually get home around the same time since Len always has activities or plans after school.

Rin gets lonely in the house but it also gives her a chance to breathe.

His eyes scan the letter quickly.

"Is this from Hatsune Miku? Kaito's ex-girlfriend?"

Rin nods and Len mulls over the letter again. He doesn't seem excited or disgusted and a calculated expression is worn.

Meekly Rin says, "Please treat her gently. She likes you a lot.''

Len's eyes narrow and his mouth twists into a sneer, ''Fitting that your only friend is ditzy Hatsune who hops around from boys to boys like it's an achievement.''

Rin sucks in her breath, ''The same could be said for you. I-I'' She wonders if it would be wise to voice her opinions but something about her brother's condescension ignites a flame.

"I don't know why you have this holier-than-thou attitude when you parade yourself around the girls in our school. N-not that there's anything wrong with it, I just don't see how you can be a judge of her character.''

''I never have to do the chasing. Girls worship the ground I walk on and only cruel gods would ignore their followers.'' He says with a smirk.

''You're so arrogant.'' Rin huffs.

Len laughs and ruffles her hair like she's a pet. It feels kind of good, the younger blonde thinks.

Her brother has so many mood swings and he's tolerable when he's playful.

He leans against the marble countertop, ''She's Kaito's ex-girlfriend and not totally awful to look at even though all that green hair is so annoying.''

''Teal. She has teal hair.'' Rin quips and to her utter lack of surprise, it was ignored.

''Yea. Whatever. I'll entertain her. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Don't say anything'' warns Len.

''May I go up to my room to do my homework?''

''Aren't you forgetting something?''

Rin walks up to him, stands on her tippy toes and brushes her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

He slings an arm around her waist so she stays where she is. He looks down to meet her wide cerulean eyes framed by thick blonde lashes.

''I might go out tonight'' he says as he tenderly places a loose flaxen tendril behind her ear. Lovingly.

''Please come home sober.''

_Or don't come home at all_ are the unspoken words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Rin wakes up with fog in her head. The house is empty with Len sleeping over at god-knows-where with god-knows-who.

He'd been gone for the entire weekend, and she had no idea if he was intending to go school today.

The floor is cold under her feet. She doesn't know where her fuzzy yellow slippers are.

She examines her reflection. Her pale canary yellow hair reaches below her shoulders. She's used to wearing her hair short, but she doesn't hate how she looks with longer hair. She looks a little older than what she's usually mistaken for, and now she almost looks like a real high school girl.

Her mom had really long hair that pooled around her hips. It was the color of molten gold.

/

The incessant chatter prevented Rin from being fully absorbed in her book. Her classmates were especially noisy before class today.

As she was about to turn the page, she noticed magenta nails tapping on her table. She looked up to see Kasane Teto with a conspiratol grin on her face .

Rin was instantly nervous. In the beginning of the year, Teto tried very hard to be her friend to maneuver her way to Len.

When the reddish haired girl found out he didn't care for her existence, her lack of spared feelings suddenly made her very cold towards the blonde.

No, she never hurt Rin . Being the most popular boy's sister guaranteed a degree of protection.

''Rin-chan, can you confirm something for me?'' Teto asked with a cavity-inducing sweetness.

The flaxen haired blonde slowly nodded.

''Are Miku and Len dating? They've been spotted together at lunch several times, and well Len usually doesn't pay that much attention to just one girl. Neru said she saw them hold hands.''

Rin's mouth went dry. Miku and Len dating? Already? It's been like what, three days since she let Len know about the tealette's feelings?

He hadn't been home for most of those nights but she assumed he was at his best friend Kiyoteru's house or at a party. Was he at Miku's all along?

''I don't-I don't know. I'm sorry but that's not really any of my-''

Teto sneered, "'Miku had Kaito and now she's on to Len...I'm shocked he even likes bimbos.''

She paused before deciding to redirect her verbal attacks ''And what kind of sister doesn't even know about who her brother is dating-or are you just not telling me?"

A gray haired girl wrapped her arms around Teto's shoulders, pulling her away and whispering ''Teto, that's enough'' and more things no one could catch.

The class had quieted, as if everyone was watching their exchange.

They broke apart and Teto reapproached Rin with less swagger and more shame, ''Rin, I'm sorry. I was only kidding. I didn't mean to say anything against Len or you, I promise.''

The change in attitude had been so drastic, Rin was too surprised to respond. Thankfully, she was saved by the bell.

As Rin read her textbook, she wondered what Haku said to Teto.

/

Rin spends her lunches in a quiet corner of the school's smaller library the days Miku is too busy for her.

She strolled between bookshelves, thankful she never had to worry about couples making out.

The school had a renovated, larger library upstairs that many students preferred because it had the newest computers and printers.

Stil, the older library was kind of beautiful in an antiquated sense, just suffering from a bit of care.

Her fingertips graze on a thick book with an ominous cover, and a memory plays in her head of Len pinning against this very Horror section bookshelf.

He wasn't in a good mood that day and she was a convenient outlet for his rage.

Brushing those thoughts away, she approached her table but was surprised to find someone sitting on it already. The person waved and gestured to come to him.

He was tall, had dark blue hair, and possessed a million dollar smile.

_Shion Kaito_

Tentatively, Rin sat down and asked with unease in her voice "Hello Shion-senpai how are you?''

"You don't have to be so formal with me Rinny, we're childhood friends."

He says childhood friends teasingly, knowing that phrase carries a connotation Rin was not prepared to acknowledge.

The nickname is a nice touch.

"Sorry sempai, it's been a while. I don't usually see you here" The inflection in her voice gives the unasked question away: _Why are you her_e?

"I needed to look for some really old manuscript for Latin" He leans into the back of his chair, almost rocking it "Super obscure. Thought I'd find out here" he adds as an afterthought.

"Oh well I hope you find your book."

He laughs, ''It really has been a while Rinny, we go to the same school and I barely see you.''

''You're an upperclassmen sempai. It makes sense and I'm not really as involved in after school activities like you are.''

He hummed: ''Maybe you should be. You're a talented painter, you should join art club.''

Rin's cheeks warmed at the compliment, ''I'm really not that good-''

''Nonsense. I still have the painting you made of me for my birthday. It's framed in my room, you know.''

''You really kept it for so long?''

Kaito smiled brilliantly, ''It's one of my favorite gifts wouldn't I keep it?''

Maybe it was the air between them that had grown too tender that made Rin burst out.

''Len and Hatsune-san are dating!'' The embarrassed blonde covered her mouth before letting in a stream of apologies to which Kaito waived his hand to.

He rolled his eyes. ''I'm not really surprised. They deserve each other...not that they would last too long anyways.''

Not usually the type to laugh at catty remarks, Rin was surprised when she had to stifle a giggle. Kaito smiled.

''The period's almost over. Do you have any lunch? Don't tell me you come here and don't eat.''

"I'm not really hungry, I promise. I had a big breakfast.'' A lie. Rin had a bad habit of forgetting to eat and it was Len who made her lunch bentos and made sure she ate. She was embarrassingly dependent on him.

Kaito reached into his bag and handed her a half of a katsu sandwich, ''Since I know you won't let me walk you to class, let me at least give you this. My lunches are never homemade, I brought this from the convenience store this morning so don't feel too bad.''

''Ah, thank you Shion-sempai, it's really kind of you.''

Once again, he flashed his million dollar smile: ''Call me Kaito.''

/

Rin goes home in a slightly more cheery spirit than usual.

A surprise awaits her on the couch. Len was sprawled out on the couch, his eyes closed.

It was unfair how innocent he looked while he was sleeping, so angelic and not the least bit threatening.

Rin didn't want to but the nagging voice in her heart guilted her into finding a blanket to place over Len so he wouldn't be cold.

As she leaned in to tuck him in...a sudden burst of force grabbed her wrist, and forced her on top of him.

She found herself straddling him, a boy who was definitely awake, with her knees on the side with him in between. His hands tightly gripped the flesh under her buttocks under her skirt.

Below his piercing his eyes were violet blooms. He looked seriously hung-over. Still, it was unfair how his heavy eye bags did not detract from his beauty, but rather added an edge that would drive his fangirls wild.

As if sensing her fidgeting, he dug his finger-nails into her thighs, eliciting a soft pained gasp. He then moved his hands to her hip bones, latching on them firmly so she couldn't go.

He smiled mischievously, ''Is this the first time you've ever been on top?'' His voice was a little hoarse.

She studied him under her. It was indeed a perspective switch. Len didn't look any less cocky.

But her hands were free, and he wasn't wearing a tie and didn't button his shirt, leaving his neck vulnerable. What if she just-

''What are you thinking?'' He asked with bemusement, noticing her look of concentration.

''I'm thinking if I'm in the perfect position to choke you. I could just squeeze your esophagus…''

In a fluid movement, Len took her small hands in his and guided them to his throat, her fingers splayed over his windpipe.

''That's kind of hot. I've choked you before but you didn't like it much did you.''

''No'' She admitted ''It was suffocating and I hated the feeling of not being able to breathe-''

He pressed his fingers over hers, daring her to apply more pressure ''I remember how purple your milky throat was. Do you want to give me that same feeling of not being able to breathe, of suffocating?''

''Len'' She breathed ''I want to drain the life out of you. I want to silence you forever and not give you the chance to feel air ever again.''

He chuckled, not deterred by the morbidness of her imagination.

''Oh, Rin. You don't have it in you, you couldn't kill anyone.''

**(A/N): More Len Rin scenes next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. **


	3. chapter 3

Len could be very good.

He was good at delegating chores, paying the bills on time, stocking up on groceries and was a rather fantastic cook when he was in the mood to cook.

Rin was impressed enough that he could cook traditional Japanese meals but he was proficient in French cuisine too. He told her that he learned through his mother, who made him feel very involved in the kitchen from a very young age.

This made Rin smile as she pictured a small golden haired child standing on a stool, rolling pastry dough with a pin.

Rin would help often by cutting up the vegetables or she would just hover around him. She liked watching him cook and Len would humor her by wearing their silly checkered apron.

One day they were making pancakes, and with the showmanship of a magician, he flipped his crepes to golden brown perfection.

Sometimes Rin would have requests and Len would make exactly what she wanted for dinner.

She would clean the dishes after. A fair arrangement.

Rin liked these fair arrangements. It didn't feel transactional, it felt normal_. _Whatever semblance of normalcy they had when they made dinner together and watched TV side by side felt nice.

Felt stable.

Sometimes when they watched TV, his arm would snake around her hip and Rin would lean into his touch. She would rest her head on his shoulder and could only feel warmth. She felt safe.

They kept their house clean because they were clean people by nature but they would reserve some days for deep cleaning. He would vacuum, and she would dust the bookshelves while they played their fathers' vinyls on their record player.

She treasured the domesticity between them like they were moments suspended in time.

Other days he would be out running errands, and she would make lunch at home. He always made sure to kiss her forehead before he left and once more when he came back. And he always came back with a little treat.

Big bouquets of flowers. Expensive chocolate. Silk ribbons and satin scarves.

Rin would never admit it but these little moments and scenes of him helping her set the table, and lighting candles at dinner while they sat across each other reminded her of the old American movies her mother adored. Like they were husband and wife having dinner.

Len only needed to wear a pinstripe suit, and she in a full-skirted vintage dress with a string of pearls around her neck for the vision to come to life. If she asked, Len would have probably gotten her pearls. Strings and strings of them.

On softer days, it was so easy to fall into his sweet nothing talk. Rin let herself be carried away and let him kiss her because he charmed her so. Len, of course, did more than kiss her.

And most importantly on the days that Len could be good (so so good), he loved her. Or he acted like he did. He only gently teased and Rin got to taste the flattery he was so apt to using on other girls.

Len could be not-so-good.

His mood changes gave Rin whiplash trying to keep up.

The same mouth that whispered soothing words was also filled with vitriol.

_Whore. Slut. Disobedient ungrateful little bitch. Stupid whore. _

He slapped her whenever she talked back and kissed to punish her. Full of teeth and anger, he plunged into her lips and pinched her nose bridge so she could suffocate into his mouth.

And then those teeth would drag on her skin and leave yen shaped love bites. And then he'd really bite.

He fucked her to punish her too. He was very clear that this was all for him and edged her until she cried, denying her release as she writhed like some kind of a chained angel.

_I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk, and then I'll fuck you more until you wish you didn't have legs anymore. _

Rin let Len brush her hair sometimes. She would stare at her reflection on her vanity mirror, feeling like a purring cat as he smoothed out the tangles, and plaited her hair.

What a picture they made, what a good, loving caring brother Len was with his delicate pianist hands.

The same hands that lovingly plaited her hair also tightly bunched it up in a fist when he needed her on her knees. Len liked to deepthroat when he fucked her mouth. Didn't really quite give breaks either. In fact, choking on his dick was really just a compliment, His pianist fingers that got him ovations at concert halls would dig into her scalp so she couldn't break free.

And those pianist fingers would curl inside her until she would ride those delicate pianist fingers begging for relief

-which he then promptly took out.

_Only good girls get to cum_

Some days, Len is just cold. He looks at her like she's vermin and with every step, she is polluting the earth. Like the mere touch of her is sickening.

.

They have a nice little balcony where Len has the decency to smoke out of. Rin likes to paint at the balcony when she's not in her room, and today he joins her with a cup of coffee in his right hand, cig in his left in a half-done vermillion red robe.

She thinks of those American movies again. The black and white 1950's ones. He could be a protagonist although he sports the wrong sort of handsomeness. He's not ruggish, and his masculinity is different.

But the wide smiles and charm are the same.

There was so much smoking in those movies, and Rin was amused to see how the filmmakers had made smoking so _attractive. _

Rin doesn't even realize her hands had begun painting on the canvas until she saw the specks of color on her brush.

Like her hands were moving on autopilot.

The scene is beautiful. His side profile whilst he smokes out of a skinny cig between his slender fingers is colored with shadows of pink and orange as the sunset bleeds behind him. The sun's bleeding complements his vermillion robe.

Rin thinks of their little "family" (if it can be called that) trip to France many years ago, where the city streets were dotted with Persian balconies. Their father rented out a luxurious apartment and it had a balcony where they watched a sunset similar to this one.

French people smoked a lot too, now that she thought about it.

Her memories are hazy. She remembers snippets like arches of cathedrals brimming with stained glass windows and the oil paintings in The Louvre. France did not carry the same significance to her like it did Len. That's where his mother was from.

"Are you painting me?" Len asks with a lazy smile, turning towards her.

His sister rolls her eyes,"Why do you ask if you know the answer?"

"Should I pose for you? I can take the robe off."

Rin can't help but let the peal of laughter escape her mouth.

He starts laughing too, taking a moment to collect himself: "Tell me when you're done so I can make dinner. I'm trying a new recipe tonight, I think you'll like it."

Rin thinks that because she has lived with him for a couple of years now, she can sense his moods. Well not totally, but she learns to recognize the slightest of signs of impatience, gloominess, snarkiness, cruelty etc etc (the subtle twitch of his lip, the tapping of his foot, the cracking of his knuckles, toying with his lighter)

But sometimes it feels like Len wants to be cruel for the sake of being cruel

On a rainy day that had kept the flaxen haired smoker home on a weekend, he sipped his beer as he noncommittally watched some violent Western film .

Rin sat on the couch with him, a book on her lap. The loud sounds of the movie interrupted her constantly, and truth be told, she didn't really want to _be _here but he had requested her company. Or Demanded. Same thing really. But he let her sit on the other end, and not on his lap and that's all that mattered.

"So Len, do you know when Father will come home?"

His eyes tear away from the movie to face his sweet precious fragile utterly fucking stupid little sister. As if preparing for something, he lowered the volume.

"Don't tell me you miss your daddy." Len mocks, eyes flashing.

She bristles, "I-You don't have to be so gross. He's coming back home next month right? I don't have the exact date but you d-"

"Why the fuck do you keep saying "home" knowing damn well that he bought this apartment for us so he doesn't have to worry about his children? This isn't his fucking home no matter how much you wish daddy would be here to discipline your _mean_ older brother."

He's practically snarling the words at Rin who feels herself cower into her seat. Accompanied by his harsh words are the sound effects of bullets hurling from the movie he hadn't quite turned down all the way.

"And don't fucking forget he doesn't care what I do with you. Daddy's not going to save you no matter how much you bat your eyelashes. He doesn't give a fuck what I do with you."

"L-len please-"

"You're hardly his fucking daugher anyway, you're the illegimate child of a whore mistress, and the only reason you're not starving in the streets is because daddy took pity on your whore mother."

Ouch. This was a sore spot. And the words tumbled out before she could stop them: "Not mistress, he married her. "

It was really just a correction but she didn't miss how his eyes blazed like fire.

That night he had Rin bent over his knees so he could decorate her pretty cheeks with red handprints.

He repositioned her so she was now sitting on his lap, facing towards him while his hand wrapped around her delicate neck {he wasn't choking her but the threat hung in the air}, and softly blew in her ear, "Why don't you call me Daddy tonight? If you're good to me, I'll take care of you. Tell me you want me to take care of you."

"N-no Len, please, I don't wan-"

The hand applies pressure against her windpipes, "Call me daddy."

The shorter blonde could feel tears gather, "D-daddy. Daddy, please take care of me ."

His cock that was already quite hard seemed to get even harder, "You're going to bounce on my cock and you're going to make me cum while you call me Daddy, ok?"

"Y-yes Daddy."

His hand left her throat and weaved through her hair instead. He cooed, "You're such a good little girl. So sweet. So good"

Sometimes Len slept with her, and sometimes he didn't. He was the first to awake usually, and Rin would touch the wrinkles on her bed that were left by her brother's impression on the sheets.

On a foggy day, when she woke up, he was there too. Rin didn't remember doing anything with him last night, so he must have crawled in during the middle of the night. They were facing each other, and soon Len opened his eyelids to reveal cornflower eyes made arctic by the sunshine.

Rin wondered what kind of day it was going to be.


End file.
